


Discipline

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual encounter in the Pegasus corridor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

“Admiral.” Gina looked up, startled as she heard the heavy footfall of Helena Cain’s boots in the empty corridor.

“Ms. Inviere,” she said with a sharp nod, stepping directly behind her. “How is the navigation overhaul coming along.” Her breath is hot against her ear and it sends a shiver down her spine.

God, the human senses are something.

“Nearly done,” she said matter-of-factly. “If I work through the night, it should be complete tomorrow.” Gina let out a little gasp as Helena’s thumb brush against her thigh, drawing little circles with her thumb along the inner seam of her slacks.

“Wasn’t it scheduled to be in place last week?” One arm snaked around Gina’s waist, pulling her back against the Admiral’s surprisingly soft body.

“Sorry, sir.” She bit back a moan, Cain’s fingers were feather light between her legs, driving her just the littlest bit insane. “I seem to be a bit distracted lately.”

Cain’s teeth sank lightly into her earlobe, fingers pressing harder through the fabric of Gina’s pants and she arched back against her. “I think I will have to see you in my quarters at 2200 for a… disciplinary discussion.”

“All due respect, sir, but that will just take longer.”

“You have your orders, Ms. Inviere.” Gina thought she heard her chuckling softly, before she relinquished her grasp and continued on her way down the corridor.

Gina turned back to her work. Tomorrow. It needed to be done tomorrow, but her heart still pounds and her body is thrumming with anticipation. Surely, her sisters and brothers would have no problem with one ship that wasn’t disabled by their virus. One ship. Besides, she thought, setting her work aside, she wanted this to be a night she’d never forget.

 

\--End--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Discipline (the Regret mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83719) by [puszysty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty)




End file.
